1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bacon packages, and more particularly to an improved backing member for supporting a plurality of overwrapped bacon slices.
2. Description of Background Art
A background search directed to the subject matter of the application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent: 2,465,841, 3,029,149, 3,083,106, Des.235,974, 3,083,107, 3,536,501, 3,703,384, Des. 250,173, 3,803,332, 3,978,260, 4,003,184, 4,371,553, 4,375,482, 4,552,789.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a bacon package backing member having a window opening located immediately adjacent one edge therof and being formed from a sheet of paperboard having a separate layer of film laminated thereto that covers the entire surface of one side thereof, including the window opening.